


Birthday Date

by beachwolf92 (musicaddict08)



Series: Kaylor One Shots [4]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaddict08/pseuds/beachwolf92
Summary: A/N: Did this quick drabble after Karlie's birthday post and am finally getting around to posting it here.





	Birthday Date

"Where are we going?" She asked for at least the fifth time in as many minutes as she was carefully lead by her guide. The only thing she had been told was there was a birthday surprise for her and she needed to be blindfolded for it to be a surprise. She hadn't stopped trying to figure out what it was since.

"It's called a surprise, Kloss." She could almost hear her guide rolling their eyes. "Besides don't you trust me?"

"Not even a little." Karlie joked. "What if my birthday wish is to know where you're taking me and what's happening?"

"That's your birthday wish?" They laughed, the odd mix of incredulity and certainty that filled their voice could only come from knowing someone as well as they knew each other.

"Yes." She said without a moment of hesitation.

"Alright." They slowed her steps to a stop and gently guided her until she was facing where they wanted. "One wish for the birthday girl."

"Finally!" Karlie playfully sighed as the scarf was untied and removed from over her eyes. It took her a second to adjust to the daylight. "You brought me to see the ocean? I'm not sure if you realize this but we're by the coast. I've seen it."

"Look down, Karlie." They shook their head.

"Look down?" Karlie asked skeptically before looking down.  _Oh!_

"Happy birthday, babe!" Taylor said with a grin and a small wave. Against her will Karlie could feel the beginnings of happy tears in her eyes. Their phone call that morning hadn't been enough for her. She'd desperately wanted to see her girl on her birthday but work had gotten in the way as it often did with them. Seeing Taylor there, even if through a video screen, smiling at her was the best gift she could have gotten.

"How did you-" Karlie started to ask as she sat down on the mat in front of the iPad, not taking her eyes off Taylor for a second.

"I had some help." Taylor said, waving her thanks to the already retreating form.

"Thank you!" Karlie shouted out to them.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Karlie laughed, more at the faint blush on Taylor's cheeks than the parting remark. "Are you blushing, Ms. Swift?"

"Do you like your surprise?" Taylor asked, changing the subject entirely but also genuinely wanting to know.

"Best surprise ever. Except that  _one_   _time_ -"

"You're 6000 miles away. Don't start." Taylor said, ignoring how her cheeks now felt hotter. She wasn't thinking about it. Nope, not happening.

"It's the best surprise you could have given me short of showing up yourself." Karlie said, glancing up at the view, the sun just starting to set. "There's no one I'd rather share this sunset with. And the flowers are beautiful."

"So, how has Italy been?" Taylor asked, and was soon lost in Karlie's voice and the way she moved her hands while she talked.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Did this quick drabble after Karlie's birthday post and am finally getting around to posting it here.


End file.
